jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Morrigar
Morrigar ---Demon-Cousin to Takaharis, older sister to Atsuko Overview Morrigar has a lithe and supple humanoid figure with reddish skin and an altogether sultry manner. Long ink-black, lustrous hair falls about one shoulder. Both she and Atsuko hate there mother Cybelle and since Morrigar was always nice to Atsuko when they were kids the two have kept in touch with Atsuko even sending her post-cards, keeping up on the family. However she must have let slip a few random details between the columns, enough to maybe get her interested Nerima. On her way there she ended up getting lost and found herself in Shog Yototh’s territory just as he sent his minions off to Nerima. Morrigar warned him that he might have bitten off more then he could chew. Since Shog had some souls in his collection that she wanted to collect for my own devices she made a wager with him. If she could collect more souls then his men he lets her have her pick plus any souls that she seduces to her own purposes. If he won she would give him the pleasure of her company under whatever special conditions he might desire for an indeterminate duration. From there the demoness withdrew to plot and plan her wicked schemes, leaving only her demented laughter in passing, which caused Shog Yototh to shudder a little. Making her way to Nerima it wasn’t long before Morrigar found her nephew and after he was infected with a Dark Fairy she watched impressed as he went berserk upon finding out that Kurumi was pregnant. Continuing to track them after they left she got her chance to strike when Pantyhose Taro attacked the dojo and Ryoga went back to check what was happening leaving Akane by herself. Placing Akane in a trance Morrigar examined her helpless victim marveling at the untapped potential of her nephew’s unborn child. Wanting to have a hand in shaping his destiny Morrigar was about to induce labor to steal the child when she was stopped by Lenore. No sooner had Morrigar began to realize that Lenore was a vampire when she was attacked by Chloe. While initially taken by surprise Morrigar wasn’t really worried about the two. She even joked at the two being friends with humans. It wasn’t until Kiima intervened that Morrigar backed off as Kiima’s nature confused her. Hiding her presence Morrigar watched them as they took Akane into the Kuno mansion. Knowing that she had enough time to explore the mystery surrounding her nephew and his extended family. Morrigar retreated into the night and allowed the silence to erase all further traces of her passage. Morrigar had come to pay her respects to her wayward nephew but instead had stumbled upon Keiko sparring with her family shocked at just how powerful the humans were. The display made her wonder if there were any truth to the rumors implying that other mortals had been trained to a degree even more advanced than what she had just witnessed from the sidelines here. Which meant that she had to find Ryoga and confirm for herself if he was that strong. While watching the battle against David Morrigar was knocked out by one of the shockwaves. When she regained consciousness she was confronted by Rumiko. While Morrigar tried to feign ignorance Rumiko wasn’t buying it and told her to stay away from Ryoga. Morrigar took the hint and scrambled to her feet, but still she paused to glare back at her Erinyes cousin telling her she was a hypocrite who thought she was better because she lived with angels for a while. However their argument was interrupted when they sensed the arrival of Udan. Morrigar instantly realized who it was and fled leaving Takaharis to wonder about that ominous presence that she was feeling. When David killed Principle Kuno Vice Principal Choy watched in equal parts of dismay and horror, wondering how such a thing could happen. Trudy answered that he picked the wrong fight with the wrong guy, causing Takaharis and Hinako to call her out on callousness. Hinako herself was dismayed at how close she came to dying and thanked Saki for saving her, who just shrugged that it was reflex. By this point Angel had recovered from her previous battle against David. Tatewaki hopefully asked if she could heal his father, but sadly resurrection was far beyond her means. However she could aid his soul in passing on. Respecting Godai’s culture Angel performed a Shinto prayer not Christian. When she completed the chant and performed a final ritual gesture, much to the astonishment of everyone but Trudy Godai’s spirit rose from his corpse. She explained to him that emissaries from beyond were there to guide him to his destination. Thanking her he became totally transparent and then faded into nothing. Ranma approached the scene of tragedy, grace and carnage to give his condolences to Tatewaki and apologize that he wasn’t able to prevent it. However Kuno blamed himself as for being to weak to claim vengeance on his fathers murderer. Angel put a stop to this thinking stating that vengeance belongs to god alone, justice is what he should claim on David. They were interrupted by a recovered David luckily Trudy was barely able to put up a force field in time to block his attack. Everyone was shocked at David’s quick recovery Takaharis explained that his Kirin blood made him immune to ki attacks. Also much to their horror she told them that he was getting stronger. David brought his sword up high and sliced the ground once again, causing a wave of force far greater than before to orient towards the gathered party as the earth opened up to swallow them completely. Angel, Trudy, and Takaharis were able to dodge the attack so where there to see the battle between David and Ranko Saotome. They instantly recognized her as a temporal counterpart to Ranma’s daughter so warned her to get scarce when he and Nabiki finally digged themselves out. Frank arrived vaulting over the nearest section of wall and arced slowly in the air, headed inevitably towards the enraged half-Kirin. David recovered as everyone explained to Frank and Kasumi what was going on. Having enough he surged to his feet and stretched out a hand to summon his humungously large weapon. Frank recognized it as a Kirin’s claw but before he could remembered where it was from David unleashed yet another of his patented shock-waves with a slice of the air by his sword, only this time discharging ten times the force of his previous attack waves. However it was blocked by Kasumi with an east that made a mockery of his furious rampage. As Kasumi tried to get him to see reason Siren arrived. David pointed his blade at her, but Siren not wanting to deal with him just extended her hand and caused the silver cross around his neck to fly into his hand. She tossed it to Angel who promptly destroyed it. With the spell over the area broken Trudy made her move striking David at the base of his neck, and with no further adieu he collapsed to the ground like a puppet and ceased glowing altogether. Though tempted Trudy didn’t kill David just knocked him out as she figured he was of more use alive. Frank had a containment crew bring him in. Morrigar watched as Frank met up with Astarte and the Furies and planned to be at the meeting they set up for later. She was next seen watching Angel train Tatewaki. Though mainly she watched Ryoga, Akane and Kimba sensing much fun that could be had in the very near future. Category:Continuum-59343921